Legio Cybernetica
, designated Omega Pi Seven, seconded to the Legio Gryphonicus at the First Battle of Paramar during the Horus Heresy]] The Legio Cybernetica is one of the oldest sub-branches of the Adeptus Mechanicus and is responsible for deploying fully autonomous Battle-Automata for both combat duties and support tasks intended to aid Imperial armed forces in the field. The Legio Cybernetica can trace its lineage to the time before the birth of the Imperium of Man when Mars was an independent empire ruled by the Tech-priests of the Cult Mechanicus. Its members regard themselves as an elite within the ranks of the Mechanicus, as their Legio has a long history of serving the will of the Emperor of Mankind. However, many of those within the Legio broke faith with the Emperor during the Schism of Mars, siding with the traitorous forces of the Warmaster Horus and fighting alongside his Traitor Legions throughout the Horus Heresy. When this conflict ended the Traitor cohorts of the Legio Cybernetica fled into the Eye of Terror, where they remain to this day, warped and twisted by their exposure to the power of Chaos. The remaining Loyalist elements of the Legio Cybernetica pledged themselves anew to the Imperium, and its members took binding oaths of loyalty more terrible than any taken even by the Astartes. Over the millennia since the Heresy, the Legio Cybernetica has regained the respect and admiration of the rest of the Adeptus Mechanicus as well as the other myriad Adepta of the Imperium, though in fact it has rarely been deployed in recent centuries. Legio History One of the most feared and powerful of the Legiones Militant of the Mechanicum, the Legio Cybernetica carries the onerous burden and dread responsibility of the use of Battle-automata in warfare, as well as the development, propagation and maintenance of these terrifying machines under sacred charge of the Crimson Accord of Mars. These sacred accords were one of the cornerstones of doctrinal law created during the foundation of the Mechanicum during the Age of Strife, and forever forbade the creation of the abominable and soulless artificial intelligence (A.I. - "Abominable Intelligence") known as the Silica Animus, and pronounced a death sentence on any who remained or any Magos or mortal who would seek to create them anew. These accords, however, allowed the survival and creation of the "lesser and righteous works'" of synthetic life deemed sacred, the Bestia Mechanica and their kindred, and of these robotic engines designed for warfare and slaughter, the Battle-automata, were given into the hands of the newly-founded Legio Cybernetica to control. Great Crusade The service of the Legio Cybernetica on the field of battle was part and parcel of the Mechanicum's treaty of union with the Emperor, known as the Treaty of Mars (called the Treaty of Olympus Mons by the Mechanicum), and a great many Cohorts transferred from duties as defenders of the Forge Worlds and retainers of the great Mechanicum factions and sects to act as mendicant regiments in the Great Crusade, fighting on every battlefield imaginable and serving many masters. Although their Battle-automata were difficult to construct and maintain, the arcane lore of the Legio Cybernetica's Magos and the successes they enjoyed on the battlefield ensured that several thousand active Cohorts of the Legio Cybernetica were in existence at the outbreak of the Horus Heresy. The Legio was instrumental in ending the isolation that had consumed the human-settled galaxy during the long years of the Age of Strife. This massive expansion of the Imperium continued unabated until the Emperor's realm encompassed nearly the entire galaxy by the start of the second century of the 31st Millennium. Unfortunately, a new and unexpected threat emerged to challenge Mankind's dominance over the galaxy. A galaxy-wide interstellar revolt was instigated and led by the Warmaster Horus, the greatest and most beloved of the Emperor's Primarchs, his super-human, genetically-engineered sons. But even before the opening stages of his planned insurrection began, he knew he would have to secure the support of the Adeptus Mechanicus and their superior technology and weapons if he was to defeat the Emperor and conquer the galaxy. Schism of Mars Legion during the Burning of Prospero]] In order to win over the loyalty of the Adeptus Mechanicus, Horus promised he would provide them with the lost secrets of ancient Standard Template Construct (STC) technology that had been recovered from the worlds of the recently subjugated Auretian Technocracy by his own Sons of Horus Legion. Convincing the Fabricator-General Kelbor-Hal of his resolve, the Warmaster secured the traitorous Arch-Magos' support by promising to provide increased autonomy for the Mechanicus after his victory, repealing all of the rules against the development of certain technologies that had been placed upon the Mechanicus by the Emperor. As a gesture of gratitude for his support, Horus supplied the Fabricator-General with the information needed to open the sealed Vaults of Moravec -- a repository of forbidden technology and innumerable artefacts corrupted by the malign influence of Chaos. The Emperor had ordered this repository sealed two centuries earlier, after the signing of the Treaty of Mars that incorporated the Mechanicus into the newborn Imperium. Their dark bargain struck, the Fabricator-General pledged his continued support for Horus, and promised that the Mechanicus would assist the Traitors with all the technology and war materiel at their disposal. Eventually civil war erupted across the Red Planet, as the tense relations between the various Mechanicus Magi who governed Mars erupted overnight into open civil conflict between those who remained Loyal to the Imperium and those who supported Kelbor-Hal and the Traitors. When the Fabricator-General and his Dark Mechanicus forces moved against the Loyalist factions, the robot cohorts under the command of the Legio Cybernetica willingly obeyed their traitorous masters. In the subsequent fighting, many more of the Adeptus Mechanicus soon joined Horus and his Traitors, not bothering to hide the fact that parts of the Legio had been the first to declare for the Warmaster. The independent nature of the Legio Cybernetica's Cohorts ensured that, as a whole, they sided in particular neither with Loyalist or Traitor, but were split between masters they had long fought for in many cases. Other Cohorts, mindful of their oaths of loyalty to the Emperor and fearful of descent into anarchy, saw the Traitors as base Renegades to be destroyed, while others harboured ambitions to be free of the strictures of the Crimson Accords, and saw Horus' war as a chance to pursue the development of long-forbidden technologies. Following the defeat of Horus at the hands of the mortally wounded Emperor at the end of the Battle of Terra, and the banishment of the Traitor Legions to the Eye of Terror, those within the Legio Cybernetica who had sided with the Traitors fled in disgrace as well. There they have remained for the last ten millennia, gradually becoming ever more warped and distorted by the power of Chaos. Legio Cybernetica Organisation Wary of the power these supreme killing machines could wield if joined together -- power enough to overthrow empires as they had done in the dark times of the Age of Strife -- it was decreed from the beginning that the Legio Cybernetica would be broken down into a myriad of self-contained and relatively small independent units known as Cohorts, effectively limiting the power wielded by any single Archmagos of the Legio; the destructive power of the Cohort resting in an array of between 30-100 Battle-automata maniples, each comprising between one and five of the sacred war engines. Each Cohort was governed by a senior priest of the Machine Cult with whom the secret lore of the cybernetica resided, and below them a covenant of Magos Dominus who would govern the war machines themselves in the thick of battle, Myrmidons sworn to the Cohort's service and their own Enginseers, Servitors and thralls who would see to the Cohort's needs both on and off the battlefield. The Cohorts also commanded their own support networks, mobile workshops, transports, battlefield vehicles, orbital landers and even star vessels in some cases, but were otherwise forbidden to found their own forges or chantries, making them dependant on webs of fealty, supply and patronage from the great Machine Lord of the Mechanicum and its Forge Worlds for their long-term survival and prosperity. The Legio Cybernetica specialises in only one of the myriad areas of technical arcana, primarily the care and construction of all robots throughout the Imperium. Once employed by the forces of the Imperial Army and the Space Marine Legions as combat and labour support, they are now exclusively deployed by the Legio. In their heyday, the Legio Cybernetica was organised into several thousand cohorts, although only a small percentage of these were ever active at any given time. Each of these robot cohorts were in turn organised into maniples of 3, 4 or 5 robots led by a Legio Tech-adept. Numbering rarely more than 100, the number of maniples within a cohort could greatly vary. However, a cohort was usually spread across an entire Astartes force of several Chapters or a single large Imperial Army force. The use of more than 4 or 5 maniples in a battle were rare, but not unknown. During the Horus Heresy particularly large numbers of Legio robots were committed by both the Loyalists and Traitors in an effort to minimise human casualties until a decisive final battle could be fought. In addition, the Legio was further divided into a number of sects. Each maniple was a self-contained unit, with a single Tech-adept typically overseeing the management of four robots on the battlefield. They were responsible for little more than providing the robots with their final "wetware" programming and for monitoring their progress during combat. However, they were also charged with the equally vital task of monitoring the overall progress of their maniple, and to ensure that a damaged robot was destroyed as quickly as possible, to avoid any possible danger a malfunctioning automaton could present to their own side in the battle. This was done by remotely activating the robot's self-destruct system. There were also a number of other, lesser Tech-adepts who performed all maintenance and repair functions for the maniple in between combat operations Their presence on the battlefield was rare but did occurr in certain situations. Possessing the ability to repair virtually any item of Imperial equipment, it was said these Tech-adepts of the Legio were worth their weight in spares. Members of the Legio Cybernetica tended to eschew the gross cybernetic augmentations of their colleagues within the Mechanicus in favour of subtle bionic enhancements that do not disfigure or dilute their outwardly human aspect; but those who know a member of the Legio know that whatever humanity they do show is rare and fleeting. Those of senior rank or equally high status are known to wear the circuit-laced robes of a Mech-Lord to identify their esteemed status. These senior Legio members are usually accompanied by a small maniple of robots for their own personal protection. Imperial Robots Over the centuries the Legio Cybernetica has produced many robot designs. Many proved to be successful, and the Legio has kept the five most common Imperial battle robot designs in its inventory for most of the Imperium's long and bloody history. Some of these designs were utter failures, such as the disastrous Castigator-class, which was so heavily armoured it moved slower than the troops it was designed to protect and support. Its survival capability was negligible as it was only outfitted with meagre weapons; a single Bolter. Robot Patterns *''Castellan'' - The Castellan-class robot was designed for general-purpose combat and assault and is also ideally suited for a wide-range of battlefield situations. It is armed with a Power Glove on each arm as well as a Heavy Bolter mounted above its chassis for additional protection and ranged firepower. This standard configuration makes it particularly effective in siege and anti-vehicle roles, and provides an effective compliment to heavy weapon armament. **''Castellax'' - The most common pattern of the widespread Castellan-type battle-automata in service, the Castellax is a general battle unit developed during the Great Crusade from its ancient forebear. Primarily intended for siege work and shock assaults, the Castellax Battle-automata is a hulking humanoid machine with a notoriously aggressive and responsive Machine Spirit, and an enviable reputation on the battlefield. The Castellax, employed in units of one to five by the Legio Cybernetica, has a standard configuration of Bolter and Bolt Cannon armament, and is able to maintain a punishing barrage of firepower as it advances. *''Cataphract'' - The Cataphract-class robot is a heavily-armoured general-purpose battle robot designed for use in almost all combat environments and situations. This versatility in a wide range of battlefield roles makes this war engine a highly-deployable and popular machine among the Legio Cybernetica's cohorts. This robot can mount a variety of weapons for various purposes, the most common being one Lascannon above its chassis and a Bolter mounted on one arm and one Flamer mounted on the other. It is often regarded by some Imperial commanders as a jack-of-all-trades. *''Colossus'' - The Colossus-class robot was designed to function primarily as a siege weapon. Its standard configuration combines a Siege Hammer mounted one of its arm appendages for attacking fortifications with a Bolter mounted on its other arm appendage for use against defending troops. The Siege Hammer can also be used in close combat situations. It also possesses a chassis-mounted Multi-Melta for additional firepower. The Colossus is often employed by the Imperial Guard as a cheap alternative to the use of heavy artillery. A few Colossus-class robots are maintained by the Ordo Reductor of the Adeptus Mechanicus, mainly for testing new and experimental siege weaponry. *''Conqueror'' - The Conqueror-class robot was designed for use in battlefield situations where heavily-armed resistance is expected. Its combination of potent firepower combined with heavy armour is a major benefit of its design. On one of its arms is mounted an Autocannon, on the other a Power Fist. Above its chassis is mounted a Heavy Bolter for additional firepower. The Conqueror is ideally suited for assault, anti-vehicle and anti-Dreadnought roles on the battlefield. *''Crusader ''- The Crusader-class robot is designed for agility, as it can move quickly on the battlefield and strike a telling blow. It is a light combat robot, and it is only lightly-armoured. It is most often employed in an anti-personnel mode, and has proven to be very popular with the forces of the Inquisition and other groups like the Adeptus Arbites, due to its effectiveness in mutant-hunter/killer operations. The Crusader is never used where heavy resistance or strong concentrations of enemy armour are expected. The Crusader is typically armed with dual Power Swords on each arm, and a chassis-mounted Lascannon. **''Vorax'' - The Vorax-class battle-automata is a hunter-killer unit created from the ancient and revered Crusader template pattern said to date back to the Dark Age of Technology and which may be found on every major Forge World in the Imperium. Created on pre-Imperial Mars to fulfil the roles both of search and destroy weapon and exterminator of rogue machines and mutant vermin, their Cybernetica cortex engrams are known to be particularly predatory and vicious examples of their kind. Such are their bestial instincts that sleep within their blast-steel and ceramite bodies in fact that numerous cut-outs and override cantos are hard-wired into their control programming to prevent these tireless hunting machines from devolving into becoming like the renegades they prey upon in the shadows of the great forge-fanes on Mars. *'Other Classes' - The Legio Cybernetica also operated many other classes of battle-automata, including the Lamba Zeta-01 Combat Class Robot, the Delta Omega-03 Combat Class Robot, and the Rho-Tau 17 Surveillance Class Robot. Legio Cybernetica Wargear *'Cybernetica Cortex' - This is a truly arcane device and a wonder of the Mechanicum's arts, comprising the reasoning control centre and animating machine-spirit of a Battle-automata. Comprising a synthetic "brain" of sorts, it consists of an armoured casing containing a complex bio-plastic mass which extrudes nerve-like grey tendrils into the body of the robotic frame into which it is housed, invigorating it with strange false-life. Far beyond a simple Cogitator in capacity, it is neither truly alive nor sapient like the dread and inhuman "Silica Animus" feared of old. Instead, it is akin to a primal web of bellicose instinct, guided not by self-awareness and reason, but by a programmed framework of encoded behaviour, comprising simple exacting instructions and commands. The result is a superior, self-guided weapon; a machine-predator that will actively and instinctively pursue its foes as well as act with a degree of tactical sense and self-preservation beyond anything a Combat-Servitor is capable of, but without the dangers of revolt and the development of blasphemous machine intelligence -- or so the Legio Cybernetica claim. *'Cortex Controller' - This control and signalling device uses data-djinn to command Battle-automata fitted with Cybernetica Cortex systems, allowing the wielder to witness the battlefield through the automata's own senses as well as monitor their status and exact precise control over their actions. Only the most highly experienced and specifically augmented Adepts of the Mechnicum and the Forge Lords of the Legiones Astartes can hope to fathom the use of these fractious devices and successfully interpret the storm of data streaming from their un-living minions. *'Reactor Blast' - Most Battle-automata are powered by compact reactor cores which pulse like living hearts within them, pumping electrically charged vitae fluids from their cortex around their frames and affording them the ability to self-repair and react more in the manner of living creatures than inert machines. Should these reactors be breached at last, they can detonate, consuming the Battle-automata's remains in a fiery explosion. *'Atomantic Shielding' - Certain Battle-automata designs feature particularly powerful atomantic reactor cores designed to energise defensive field generators built into the Battle-automata's exterior armour plating, as well as power its combat systems. *'Mechanicum Protectiva' - This term covers a variety of energy field and defensive shield projectors devised by the Magos of the Mechanicum to protect themselves both on the battlefield and from assassination by their rivals. For this reason, the frequency and modulation of each device is a closely guarded secret. *'Enhanced Targeting Array' - Certain Battle-automata are fitted with additional slaved Cogitators and sub-incunabula Machine Spirits (artificially intelligent sub-routines) devoted to relentlessly tracking and targeting of any and all potential threats in range. *'Battle-automata Power Blades' - Fitted to the primary weapon-limbs of some Battle-automata, these sabre-like bladed Power Weapons use molecular disruption fields super-charged with power from the Battle-automats's core. They are a close combat weapon. *'Infravisor' - This simple visor allows its users to access a wide range of the electromagnetic spectrum. So equipped, they can see better in low-light conditions than a normal human could see in optimal daylight. *'Lightning Gun' - This aptly-named weapon takes the form of a baroquely designed carbine either connected to a micro-reactor or, in the case of an Ordo Reductor Thallax, their firer's own cybernetic power core. It fires an ionizing las-beam down which a powerful based discharge of electromagnetic forces is unleashed, and is equally effective at slaughtering the living and overloading machine targets alike. *'Shock Charges' - Used to augment the combat power of Legio Cybernetica Battle-automata, these devices amplify the force of the Battle-automata's blows with powerful electrostatic discharges which detonate like thunderclaps when striking their target. *'Maxim Bolter' - A relatively compact, short-chambered rotary Bolter, these weapons are capable of a much higher rate of fire than a standard Bolter, but their weight and recoil mean that they may only be used by heavily augmented users such as Karkinos Servitors and the Myrmidons of the Cult Mechanicum. *'Mauler Pattern Bolt Cannon' - A field-support weapon found within the Mechanicum's Skitarii Tech-Guard formations and mounted on certain Battle-automata, these baroque and bulky automatic cannons differ from the more common Heavy Bolter only in calibre, with the Mauler using substantially larger and denser shells, with a proportionally larger and stronger gun-frame needed to handle the firing stresses involved. These are powerful weapons whose secrets are jealously guarded by the Mechanicum. *'Photon Thruster Weapons' - The arcane secrets of these deadly but unstable beam weapons are jealously guarded by the Adepts who hold them, even from their own brotherhoods within the Mechanicum, leading some to believe the technology is xenos in origin. When fired, they unleash howling, needle-thin beams of utter blackness able to pierce the densest matter, slashing and slicing armoured men and machinery apart like razors, leaving pulsing waves of darkness in their wake. The exotic power sources of these unearthly weapons are extremely unstable, and catastrophic failure can lead its firer to being consumed by raging black flames until only dust remains. *'Paragon of Metal' - While each Battle-automata of the Legio Cybernetica is itself a creation of a near lost age of human power, its form and function a miracle of technological artifice and the product of arcane secrets without number, there remains among them war machines with powers and capabilities far beyond their peers. Whether somehow blessed by the Omnissiah's hand, the product of a single Magos' unmatched genius or the darker influence of the forbidden, a Paragon of Metal is a near-unstoppable engine of war, albeit a machine perhaps not to be trusted, even by its master. *'Abeyant' - Considered in part as a symbol of status as well as functional tool by many high-ranking Magi of the Mechanicum, an Abeyant is a name given to a general class of hovering conveyances into which the rider's augmetics and life support systems are directly connected through bionic linkage, so that the machine-vehicle becomes an extension of their own body. Many of the higher-ranking Domini of the Legio Cybernetica and the Ordo Reductor prefer to take to the battlefield mounted on specially-outfitted Abeyants. Often taking the form of either a stylised throne or enclosed scarab-like framework, their principal advantages are that their mag-suppressor fields allow the most war-torn battlefield to be traversed with ease, and their armoured life-support chassis greatly improves their user's survivability. Cybertheurgy The Magi of the Legio Cybernetica are privy to many ancient secrets from the Dark Age of Technology, a time when the un-living phalanxes of Mankind's creations shattered forgotten alien empires to carve humanity's first empire from the stars. Although much of this lore has been lost or become expressly forbidden, such fragments of knowledge allow the Magi to fashion and maintain a small, but powerful, cadre of Battle-automata for the Imperium. Such is the nature of the dark arcana of Cybertheurgy, however, that it is not without its risks, as what is awakened may slip the leash of its master's control with disastrous consequences. Notable Members *'Mech-Lord Gergerra Rei' - Gergerra Rei was a Mech-Lord, possessing a high status as the master of the Kapekan Sect of the Mechanicum's Legio Cybernetica branch. During the Great Crusade in the late 30th Millennium, he led two full cohorts of combat automata (Imperial Robots) which fought alongside the Luna Wolves Space Marine Legion and the Warmaster Horus during many notable campaigns. Like many members of the Cybernetica, Rei eschewed the gross cybernetic augmentations of his colleagues in the Mechanicum in favour of subtle enhancements that did not disfigure or dilute his outwardly human aspect. However, those who knew Rei knew that whatever humanity he did show was rare and fleeting. He maintained a personal bodyguard that consisted of a maniple of three modified Crusader-class robots that were in his presence at all times. A fourth mechanical, this one custom-built to resemble a female form rendered in polished chrome, walked at his side and served as his aide. No one asked questions about loyalty when Rei was nearby. His machines could hear a whisper among a roaring crowd, and those who dared to suggest aloud that Rei was anything less than the Emperor's obedient servant lived to regret it. Gergerra Rei had been involved in the creation of the Furious Abyss, a unique Imperial ''Abyss''-class Battleship of special configuration, created and built in the Jovian shipyards of Thule by the Renegade Dark Mechanicus faction loyal to Kelbor-Hal, the Fabricator-General of Mars' Mechanicum. Though he was duplicitous in committing treason against the Imperium, he did so in a way that could not be proven without doubt in a court of law, nor in a way that connected him through any direct means, yet his involvement was enough that the guardians of the Imperium were certain of his treachery. Whatever his crime, perhaps the transfer of certain bribes, the diversion of materials and manpower or the granting of passage to starships that should have been denied, the Kapekan Mech-Lord had done the bidding of the traitor Horus Lupercal. Aboard Saros Station, an orbiting resort platform where the Mechanicum's Jovian elite could find respite and diversion from the works of the shipyards and manufactoria, Gegerra Rei met his ultimate fate at the skillful hands of the assassin known as Koyne, a Shade in the service of the Clade Callidus. Having been a shape-changer for most of his/her life, Koyne often stayed in the form necessary for the completion of the mission and eventually had forgotten his/her original gender. Disguised as a famous female opera singer, Koyne seduced the Mech-Lord and murdered him in cold blood, delivering the Emperor's justice for his betrayal. *'Xi-Nu 73' - Xi-Nu 73 was a Tech-adept of the 9th Maniple, Carthage Cohort of the Legio Cybernetica, attached to the 1301st Expeditionary Fleet of the Word Bearers Space Marine Legion during the Great Crusade of the 30th Millennium. This Imperial fleet was commanded by Seventh Captain Argel Tal of the XVII Legion's Serrated Suns Chapter. Like many of his Mechanicum counterparts, Xi-Nu 73 had undergone extensive cybernetic enhancement, improving himself a great deal over two standard centuries of loyal service to the Imperium. Carthage Cohort was comprised of dozens of maniples, of which Xu-Nu's four robotic wards were just one. The war machines and expert technical crews of Carthage Cohort were spread across the many Word Bearers fleets, rather than housed on their own Mechanicum vessels the way the Titan Legions were. Lorgar’s own insistence made it thus. The Carthage Primacy which gave this honour to the cohort had been signed and oathed over a century before the events of the Horus Heresy. The Carthage Cohort, one of the Legio Cybernetica’s proudest armies, would march with the XVII Legion, and dwell in the bowels of their vessels. Since that time, almost a dozen of Carthage Cohort's war machines had been inducted as honorary Legionaries of the Word Bearers. Xi-Nu 73 had not been present at the time this ancient oath was sworn -- he had not even been flesh-born. But despite how useful the Carthage Cohort was to the Word Bearers Legion, the Astartes simply did not like the Mechanicum element in their midst. Relations were closer to cold than cordial, even taking the Mechanicum's inhumanity into consideration. Over time, Xi-Nu 73 -- who had most humbly risen to oversee a maniple of four robots within the Cohort -- came to realise that the Word Bearers were not like their Astartes brothers. It was an opinion shared by others of his rank, on those increasingly rare occasions he established contact with them. To Xi-Nu's perception, the principal problem was that the Word Bearers were too human; fuelled by emotion, rather than logic, which affected their tactical decisions and their very goals in the Great Crusade. Despite his personal misgivings, Xi-Nu 73 loyally served the Serrated Sun Chapter during many notable campaigns until the coming of the Heresy and the corruption of the XVII Legion by the Dark Gods. Sources *''Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'' (Art Book), pp. 92, 131, 304, 326, 328, 384, 392, 402, 405, 412 *''Realm of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness'' (1st Edition), pg. 240 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre'' (Imperial Armour) by Alan Bligh, pp. 264-275 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Three: Extermination'' (Imperial Armour) by Alan Bligh, pp. 212-213, 223, 226 *''Warhammer 40,000 Compendium'' (1st Edition), "Imperial Robots," pp. 67, 96-112 *''White Dwarf'' 104 (UK), "Chapter Approved: Imperial Robots," by by Mike Brunton *''A Thousand Sons'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill, pp. 101, 103, 107, 115, 246 *''First Heretic'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden, pp. 9, 43, 100-102, 104, 108, 114, 186, 187-193, 195, 203, 234, 236, 425-429 *''Nemesis'' (Novel) by James Swallow, pp. 126-127, 129, 132, 133-136, 138 Gallery Castellan.jpg|''Castellan''-class Robot File:Castellax-1.jpg|''Castellax''-class Robot Cataphract.jpg|''Cataphract''-class Robot Collosus.jpg|''Colossus''-class Robot Conqueror.jpg|''Conqueror''-class Robot File:Crusader.jpg|''Crusader''-class Robot File:Imperial_Castellan_Class.png|''Castellan''-class Robot File:Traitor_Slaanesh_Castellan_Class.png|''Castellan''-class Robot (Traitor Markings of Slaanesh) File:Imperial_Cataphract_Class_1.png|''Cataphract''-class Robot File:Imperial_Cataphract_Class_2.png|''Cataphract''-class Robot (Alternate Markings) File:Imperial_Colossus_Class.png|''Colossus''-class Robot File:Traitor_Khorne_Colossus_Class.png|''Colossus''-class Robot (Traitor Markings of Khorne) File:Imperial_Conqueror_Class.png|''Conqueror''-class Robot File:Traitor_Conqueror_Class.png|''Conqueror''-class Robot (Traitor Markings) File:Imperial_Crusader_Class.png|''Crusader''-class Robot File:Traitor_Khorne_Crusader_Class.png|''Crusader''-class Robot (Traitor Markings of Khorne Zeta01.jpg|A maniple of Legio Cybernetica Lambda-Zeta-01 Combat Robots Omega03.jpg|A force of Delta-Omega-03 Robots in combat against the Forces of Chaos AdMecRobot.jpg|A Rho-Tau 17 Surveillance Robot File:Cybernetica05.jpg|An unknown class of Legio Cybernatica War Robot in action during the Horus Heresy Category:L Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Chaos Category:Dark Mechanicus Category:Imperium